Be Savage
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: PWP. Sequel to Do Damage. NejiKiba. I don't want to be a good boy...


Name – Be Savage

Genre – Erotica

Style – Sequel to _Do Damage_

Warnings – Yaoi, Lemon, BDSM

Main Pairing(s) – NejiKiba

_Be savage_

_Do damage_

_Treat me so cruel_

_Be ruthless_

_Relentless_

_And give me all of you_

_Your hatred, your spite_

_Your anger and pain_

_Fuck me __until_

_I'll never walk again..._

Summary – I don't want to be a good boy...

000

It had been two weeks since their last encounter. Two freakin' weeks. It didn't make any sense. Usually Neji would be waiting for him in front of the Hyuuga district, knowing Kiba would pass while walking Akamaru.

At first he thought he was on a mission, but it still didn't make sense.

Neji would have told him.

Akamaru had almost passed out from the amount of times his owner had taken him for a walk the past week. But no matter how many times he walked by, the bench just outside the main entrance remained empty.

Kiba was just about ready to cry out of desperation. He found himself whining softly like a bitch in heat whenever he heard Neji's name or someone mention the Hyuuga clan, imagining him climbing through his window at night with that cold expression promising pleasure and punishment.

Kiba had lost count on how many times he had taken a shower. But he still felt dirty. He felt dirty because he was too clean. Too untouched. And touching himself only succeeded in making him more desperate.

No one could do what Neji did. No one was cruel enough.

And then it hit him. Had Neji found someone else? Someone more fun to break and punish?

Kiba whimpered. No, he wouldn't – he _couldn't._ That was _too_ cruel. Without thinking twice about it, Kiba dressed himself. Akamaru sighed grumpily when he pulled out the leash.

"Sorry, boy. Just one more time." Kiba promised as he half-dragged the massive dog across the Inuzuka territory. This time he made his way straight for the Hyuuga district.

"What is your purpose here?" One of the guards said, eyeing Akamaru suspiciously.

"I wish to see Hyuuga Neji. It's important." Kiba said.

The guards exchanged a look. They had seen the encounters between the two for the last seven months. However, this had never happened before. Usually it was made to look like coincidence.

"You are aware of the time, aren't you?"

"I am."

The guard narrowed his eyes before sighing. "Alright. But be quiet."

Kiba nodded vigorously. He took several large gulps of air before making his way to the main house. His heart beated suffocatingly against his ribs. He didn't know what he would do if Neji rejected him. He would collapse. He would shatter.

He didn't know how long he stood in front of the door to the main house, but long enough for the midnight maids to become curious and open the door. "Inuzuka-san, can I help you?"

"What?" Kiba blinked dazedly, "Um, Neji. Is he – is he awake?"

The maid nodded with a worried frown. "Neji-san has been sleepless for the past two weeks."

Kiba felt his body twist with dread. "Is... anyone with him?"

The maid shook her head. "No, he is alone. Please, come inside, but be silent. Neji-san is in the back garden."

Kiba felt a wave of relief hit him as the maid walked away. Neji was alone and he had been as restless as him for the last fourteen days. That was proof enough, wasn't it? Didn't that mean that he was safe from rejection now?

No, he could still be rejected. If Neji's reasons of avoiding him were shame or disgust.

Kiba didn't realize he had begun to cry until Akamaru began whining sympathetically. "He can't, Akamaru. He just can't." He whispered to the dog.

Speeding up his steps, Kiba quickly found himself staring the magnificent back garden. His eyes automatically went to the dent in the wall next to him. The dent from where his bounds had been stuck to the wall with a kunai as he and Neji lost themselves for the first time.

He immediately located the bench on which Neji was sitting after he was done reliving the memory. It faced the other way. He didn't try to be silent as he walked across the garden, knowing he could see him coming even if he did. He stopped when Neji stood and turned to him. For a moment, it seemed like Neji was smiling, but when Kiba took one step closer it was the usual serious expression.

"Why did you come here?"

Kiba swallowed. "Because you wouldn't come to me."

Neji looked away with clenched fists. Fearing this move for rejection, Kiba froze. "You shouldn't have come."

"Why?"

Neji didn't answer. He clenched his teeth as if to keep himself from talking. "You should go."

Kiba shook his head. "No." He said, desperately. "I can't – no – nobody else could-"

Neji snapped his head back to him. "Nobody else? Who else have you been going to?" He growled.

"No one." Kiba stumbled slightly when Neji lunged forward and grabbed his arm. His fingers dug painfully into his muscles. "I swear."

Neji glared at him, scowling possessively. "Swear?"

Kiba nodded. "I swear." He repeated.

Neji stared long and hard at him, looking for signs to see if he was lying. Eventually the grip loosened and Kiba's arm was released. Neji swallowed thickly. He was looking at where his nails had dug into his skin.

"You should leave" He whispered, "before I hurt you again."

"Hurt me?" Kiba said disbelievingly. "No." He smiled, lightly pressing his body against Neji's. "Never."

Neji began to sweat as goosebumps appeared on the pale skin where they had touched. "Don't say that. You don't mean it."

"I do." Kiba said with determination. "I. Want. This."

Neji shook his head, refusing to believe it, despite the fact that he started shivering even though it was humid and Kiba could feel his erection against his thigh before Neji stepped back. "I'll hurt you."

"Hurt me then." Kiba provoked him further by pulling his hand so that Neji was once again pressed against him.

Neji snarled, hand shooting up towards Kiba's throat to squeeze it, but he stopped at the last second. Instead, he gently trailed the line of Kiba's throat. "Stop it." He sounded close to begging.

Kiba tightened his jaw. "No." He grounded out, placing his knee inbetween Neji's legs. "Hurt me." He demanded, but when Neji's eyes turned cold he pleaded, "Please."

Neji sucked in a lungful of air at that.

Kiba bit his lip. "Please." He said again, feeling the shiver that run through Neji's body because of one little word. "Please."

Neji didn't move away. He didn't do _anything_.

"Don't tell me to go away, because I won't." Kiba continued. He leaned forward on his toes to whisper into Neji's ear. "I don't want to be a good boy. So _please_... be savage."

For a second Kiba felt nails dig into his back before he was lifted and, none too gently, smashed against the bench. It didn't break, but he could feel it quiver under the force. Kiba moaned when rough hands bruised his wrists and a hot mouth trailed biting kisses all over his jaw, neck and shoulders.

Neji breathed heavily against his skin, hesitating again, but it was temporarily. With a growl he began clawing at Kiba's clothes. "Is this what you want?" Neji snarled angrily, his fingers trembling as they traced the veins of Kiba's wrists, as he tried to hide his anxiety and nervousness. "Beg for it."

"Please." Kiba whined

"Please what?"

Kiba squirmed underneath him, not used to this. Usually, they never talked. "Hurt me."

"How?" Neji hissed, knowing how uncomfortable Kiba was because this was what he wanted. He wanted to make Kiba as insecure as he was.

Kiba growled in frustration, briefly struggling against Neji's hold on him before whining. He opened his mouth, stuttering a little, before closing it again with an agitated blush glowing under the red marks.

"How?" Neji repeated with a purr. He barely resisted the urge to smile fondly at the reaction. Kiba turned so endearingly red that the triangles on his cheeks nearly disappeared.

"T-touch me." Kiba stuttered softly.

"Where?" Neji said a little rougher, pretending he hadn't noticed the way Kiba's eyes flicked downwards.

"R-right there."

"Where is 'there'?"

Kiba bit his lip to prevent his frustrated scream from being too loud. He was all but panting like a dog in summer, sweat tickling down his hairline and moisture made his bared arms and collarbone glisten provocatively.

Neji licked his lips, relishing in the feeling of Kiba's body tensing and untensing beneath him. Thighs clenching with shaky tremors, stomach flexing every second, chest heaving, throat dancing with the numerous times Kiba swallowed in his impatience and discomfort.

Neji's own chest roared with every sound Kiba made. Sounds that no one else but he would hear. To hear a voice that was meant to be loud, meant to be heard, soften and smooth into a barely audible whisper heavy with the seeds of longing... it made his head spin.

Kiba's face twisted into a snarl and he growled, "Make me cum."

Neji bit back a groan at the hints of desperation and anger. "How?"

"_Hard_."

Neji swallowed a gasp. Kiba had looked him right in the eye when he said that. Glazed-over with lust, but still holding the determined promise that if Neji couldn't handle him, if he lost control, then he would search for another master. Someone who _could_ handle him.

It pissed him off.

"As you wish, pet." Neji hissed, his hands already working Kiba out of his clothes. Despite his harsh confidence Neji's hands trembled faintly as he wrestled with Kiba's fishnet skirt. His blunt nails slid harmlessly against glossy, wet skin making it nearly impossible to peel it off.

Kiba moaned when he accidentally brushed against a nipple and kept struggling to press his legs together as if he was trying to get Neji to focus on his erection instead of wasting precious time undressing him.

Having used up his limited amount of patience, Neji simply shredded it to pieces when he realized he was torturing himself as much as Kiba. He hastily unbuttoned the pants and slid them off hips who were actually too wide for a male. He slapped a butt cheek as he did so, earning a surprised yelp.

"Please, please, _please..._" Kiba moaned.

Neji watched, half-hypnotized, as a drop of sweat rolled down a caramel thigh. He licked it away before realizing what he was doing, but found himself unable to stop. His tongue created a damp line until it reached Kiba's cock. Neji teasingly nibbled at the skin beside it, fingers digging painfully into Kiba's legs when he started to squirm once more.

A hand grabbed a fistful of Neji's hair and pulled viciously, surprising him. A low growl errupting from somewhere above him gave him goosebumps.

Neji hissed, both angry and excited at Kiba's unusual resistance and disobedience, pulled the wrap out of his hair and leaned forward. He forced himself not to look at Kiba's face when he shook his hair free and used the wrap to tie Kiba's hands to the bench.

He made sure to tie it a little too tightly in revenge for the throbbing of his skull before nuzzling Kiba's neck just to torture him. He slowly kissed and nipped his way down to a nipple before moving to the other until both were pert and erect.

Kiba was still squirming and whining and it was driving him crazy. His legs were spread and his heels were digging into the finely painted wood as if he was crouching against Neji. With his hands tied above his head and his stomach stretched, Neji knew it would only take one look at Kiba's face to lose control.

However, Neji didn't realize that all it took for Kiba to lose control after all the teasing was brushing his covered groin against his bared cock and before he knew it he was flipped over, the bench partially destroyed and laying with his back in the flowerbeds.

Light rain drizzled down as Neji and Kiba wrestled on the ground, inevitably crushing a bed of tigerlilies. The rain turned heavy, but neither stopped. Only when they bumped into a wall did Neji look up. His eyes fell upon a familiar dent in the cement.

He was unfocused, all he could concentrate on was the dent in the wall and the body underneath him. Yet he still managed to somehow locate Akamaru, who was laying, completely uninterested, not far away from them. He reached over and unhooked the leash.

Kiba hissed, attempting to lunge forward and steal it from him, but Neji was quicker. In a single, clever move he tied Kiba's wrists together, produced a kunai (seemingly out of nowhere) and bound it to the wall.

It wasn't until Kiba attempted to lean forward and kiss Neji that he realized he was stuck. Kiba whimpered, but it sounded strange. The noise was almost dominant, too angry to have actually been a whimper.

Neji stared in fascination before a snobbish, superior smirk appeared on his face. Slowly, he wrapped his slender fingers around Kiba's cock.

Kiba moaned, spreading his legs even more and throwing his head back. Neji continued to tease him, tracing a vein to the base before moving up again. The touches were so light that it drove Kiba insane. He was barely able to restrain himself from shoving Neji's face down, struggling against his bounds.

Though Kiba had willingly accepted the submissive, bottom role in their relatioship he was on the verge of taking over control. His patience was running out at top speed.

But it was seconds before he was about to roll them around when Neji lowered his head and licked his thigh, creating a wet line. Neji made sure Kiba didn't even have time to moan before his cock (red-gleaming and juice-dripping and all _his_)was engulfed by Neji's wet, hot mouth.

Kiba hissed in both surprise and gratitude.

Neji was merciless. He did all those little things that he knew would send Kiba over the edge again and again. It didn't take long before warm liquid sprayed over his tongue.

The sound he made was enough to create explosive stars within every cell of Neji's body. But he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Because at this moment, in this very hour, he was no longer the master.

He was as enslaved as Kiba was. Bound by a lust so harsh and uncontrollable that it could destroy him. He rasped his name, unsure of whether or not Kiba could hear him.

He slid his hand across Kiba's bared chest, enjoying the feel of tense muscles underneath the tanned skin. He stopped at his shoulders and pressed down. "Stay." Neji drawled, before looping his arms under Kiba's knees, forcing them up until they nearly touched his chest. "Good boy."

Kiba's snarl slowly changed into a whine as Neji pushed himself in. "Yes." He hissed. "Yes. Yes! _Yes_!"

"That's right." Neji rasped, writing his name just below Kiba's collarbone with his finger. "Who's good boy are you?"

"No one's!" Kiba snarled.

Neji responded with a vicious thrust that made Kiba's eyes roll back. "Who's _bad_ boy are you?"

Kiba whined. "Yours. All yours."

Neji felt as if his ribcage would burst as an emotional fulfillment that was almost painful washed over him, mixing itself with the pleasure of his slow thrusts which steadily increased. He forced himself to calm down in order to see Kiba's reaction.

As he expected, Kiba growled. "C'mon! C'mon! Don't _do_ this to me!"

"Do what?" Neji breathed, his muscles trembling with restrained force and the longing to go wild.

"Now! Now! _Give it to me NOW!_"

Neji slapped a buttcheek, fighting back a smirk at Kiba's furious squawk though he couldn't repress the shivers as Kiba shamelessly voiced his lust for him. _Him_. And no one else. "Bad boy. Don't raise your voice."

But even though he said that, he began to speed up, no longer having enough self-restraint to tease his lover more. He was so ready for the intense pleasure only Kiba could give him – so good, so fucking good that it felt like he would self-destruct – he feared that all Kiba'd have to do is whisper his name and he was going to empty himself.

There was a darkness in this forbidden act of passion. Something neither bothered to think about as the moment dragged them into an abyss of raw, animalistic desire to ravish, dominate and mark every inch of each other's skin. Neither were aware of the fact that once the moment ended, something even more forbidden would happen.

Kiba struggled, tried to remember to _breathe_, but his attention had been completely narrowed down to the raging, fiery heat swirling around and within him. And it was just so, so good that he stopped caring and only gasped in reflex to the thrusts.

Neji fought against the end. He did not want this to stop. This thing that was so powerful that there was no word that could possibly describe it. He refused to let it stop. He fought against the end with all he had. He wouldn't let go of _this,_ not _this_, not Kiba – never.

But the end came. The end won.

And both Neji and Kiba were utterly helpless against it as it washed over them like a heated storm. A force so strong that every cell in their bodies seemed to incinerate from the intensity.

They layed there, naked and weakened, as the moment passed. The faded world around them did not return as their eyes met.

There were 'I love yous' in those eyes. But they said nothing.

Neji's grip on Kiba's wrists tightened.

Kiba's thighs clench around Neji's waist.

Only Akamaru raised his proud, furry head and saw the end standing there in his silk white robes.

The look in Hyuuga Hiashi's eyes was colder than death.

TBC?


End file.
